happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Team Mystic Dragonfly
Team Mystic Dragonfly is a team that is classified as a strategic and intelligence team. About Most members in Team Mystic Dragonfly are quite intelligent and have strategies, as they first think before battle. The members can be cheerful, angry, sad or quiet, but most of them are cold, polite, calm and smart. Asher is the only member that is warm, reckless, boisterous and dumb. However, she can be smart in computer science and engineering. Team Mystic Dragonfly is driven by wisdom and logic rather than emotion and trust. Members Most of the time #Asher (leader) #Miguel (co-leader) #Enzo (secretary, formerly was co-leader) #John and Juan (pilot and co-pilot) #Spiny Lix (formerly "most of the time" member) Only one time #Vinyl Scar (The Rebellion's soldier became traitor, the veteran of The Rebellion, the founder of The Gang Kids, and the keeper of Lucy's memories) #Taupe (Asher's sidekick) #Spiny Lix (currently "only one time" member) #Cream (thought it was a Pokémon GO alliance and became a member for only a day before quitting) =Spoilers! Click here to skip.= History Team Mystic Dragonfly was originally a passionate and strong team, and the team was formerly named Team Valor Butterfly. Asher gave the name, but the members disliked their team's name, causing Asher to get perplexed and have no other ideas. Enzo then visited a place called Darkytown, where the place is filled with unfriendly people and The Rebellion. While Enzo wandered around like a normal person, Miguel grabbed him from behind and made him faint, then he hid Enzo inside his house. Enzo woke up and saw Miguel holding a shotgun, ready to kill him, but Miguel spared him instead and left him alive. Enzo quickly called other members via radiophone to come to Miguel's house, however the connection was cut off. Miguel kicked the radiophone to the ground and asked him about why he came to Darkytown. Enzo said that he needed a member that is intelligent and a bit cold. Miguel didn't do anything except dropping his shotgun and walking away. Enzo stood up, but he accidentally pressed a red button on a phone on a table, causing the alarm to ring and The Rebellion to go to the noise's source. Miguel noticed it and scolded Enzo, but the latter didn't know about the phone. The Rebellion arrived and saw what they're doing, then Enzo got strangled by Miguel. The Rebellion captured Enzo and brought him to be executed. When it came to the death penalty, Enzo saw the other members that were also captured by The Rebellion. Dovola gave an axe to Miguel and forced him to kill Team Valor Butterfly, but when Miguel was about to kill Enzo, he changed his mind as he couldn't kill Team Valor Butterfly. Dovola grabbed the axe and killed Enzo. Fortunately, Vinyl Scar fell from the sky and kicked Dovola, then she shot her with pixel guns. Vinyl set Team Valor Butterfly free, then the airship flew to them. Spiny Lix was shown driving the airship. He told the members to go inside as fast as they can. The airship flew away, but Enzo couldn't leave Miguel, while Dovola still survived from Vinyl's shots. She grabbed Miguel and called him a traitor, then killed him with her devil trident. Enzo quickly jumped from the airship and landed on the ground, then he attacked Dovola with a knife. Dovola then fought back. She sliced his cheek, leaving a scratch mark. Enzo tried to kill her but he failed and Dovola cut his arm. Miguel get shocked and sliced her wings. Dovola fell to the ground and threw an axe. Miguel sliced her with said axe. Enzo was safe but got bad injuries, so Miguel helped him. The airship landed near both of them, then Asher grabbed them and flew away from Darkytown. Enzo was then recovered by Spiny Lix. Miguel told the members of Team Valor Butterfly that he wanted to join the team and leave The Rebellion. Asher agreed with him and Miguel renamed Team Valor Butterfly into Team Mystic Dragonfly and changed from passion- and strength-based team into a strategy- and intelligence-based team. Relationships The Gang Kids Since Vinyl Scar is friends with the Team Mystic Dragonfly members, the other members can also befriend those members. However, some of Team Mystic Dragonfly's members are enemies with The Gang Kids, mainly between Ginger and Miguel. They both often fight each other whenever they appear in the same room. Despite this, Miguel and Ginger enjoy playing paint war with others but it often ends up with injuries. Squad Strikes Little is known about this relationship, but Squad Strikes's members like playing paint war with Team Mystic Dragonfly. The Fighter Animality As Asher has befriended Taupe, Team Mystic Dragonfly can also befriend with some members of this group: Snowball, Amaranth, Susan, Liza, Sugar & Spice, D, Skie, Magmo, Geo, Sunnie and others. The Group of Disabled Children Grape Soda is the first member of The Group of Disabled Children, who befriended the Team Mystic Dragonfly members. Then, Lime Soda and Cherry Soda befriended John and Juan, while Blue Raspberry Soda and Lemon Soda befriended Miguel and Enzo. They all like playing paint war. The Rebellion The Rebellion is Team Mystic Dragonfly's nemesis, similar to The Gang Kids. Most of Team Mystic Dragonfly's members hate The Rebellion and their plans, though Vinyl always ruins everything even when she's on The Gang Kids. Trivia *The team's names are inspired by two of the team's names in Pokémon GO, Team Mystic and Team Valor. *Asher is the only female member on the team (not counting Vinyl Scar as she is an "only one time" member). *In their spare time, the members play paint war along with other groups. *There are some reasons why the insect name on the team's name "Butterfly" was changed into "Dragonfly": **The dragonflies have a connection with nature’s spirits and fairies' realms, while the butterflies have a connection with the world of the soul and the psyche. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Groups